1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool that can be used in the field to renotch trowels that become worn. More specifically, the present invention is a grinding wheel mounted on an adjustable plate. The plate is provided with adjustable fingers for engaging the notches of a trowel to insure a consistent depth of grinding with the tool. The grinding wheel is attachable to an electric drill or similar motive device for rotating the wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain tradesmen, such as those who lay tile, will wear out a notched trowel fairly quickly due to abrasion on the edge of the trowel. Currently, to renotch trowels that have become worn, the grinding is done manually. This is a time consuming job and the renotching of the trowel results in notches that are non-uniform in depth and configuration. The present invention addresses this problem by providing a tool that can be used in the field and allows quicker and more consistent depths and spacing of notches when renotching a worn trowel.